


come with me

by oddeyejong



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, angsty, based off a scene from good will hunting, it gets pretty intense, lots of swearing lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyejong/pseuds/oddeyejong
Summary: hyojong wants to take his boyfriend to a big city, tired of living in this boring town.





	come with me

hwitaek rolled over on his stomach, barely awake with the covers barely pulled up to his stomach. his arms clutched the pillow he slept on, his bare skin touching the soft fabric of the sheets. hyojong smiled as he looked over at his boyfriend, his stomach filled with butterflies. "are you awake?" hyojong placed a hand on the other's back, already knowing that he was at least half awake.

"hm, no..." hwitaek hummed, a small smile growing on his face. his head was turned away from hyojong, but he could tell the other felt the smile. "hwitaek..." hyojong spoke softly, running his hands through the other's soft hair. "let's go to seoul." he kept the quiet tone in his voice. "okay, let's plan our trip later today, yeah? let me sleep just a little more." he curled up under the blankets, his eyes still shut.

"no, that's not what i meant..." hyojong began to get a bit nervous, his fingers still flowing through the other's hair. "let's...  _go_ to seoul." he repeated. "go there with me. get away from this town. start a new life together there." he carefully pulled his hand away. "come to seoul with me." hwitaek's eyes opened quickly, sitting up slowly. "what?" he blinked and kept his eyes locked on his boyfriend. "did i hear you correctly?" he chuckled and shook his head. "yes, you did." hwitaek noticed the other's tone was serious, not a hint of a joke. "are.. you sure?" hyojong's gaze snapped up to hwitaek's, their eyes locking. "yes." "how do you know this is a good idea?" "i just know." "that's not an answer, hyojong." hwitaek's tone was serious now, his eyebrows furrowed. the two never took their eyes off each other.

"yes, it is." "no, it isn't. how do you know?" hwitaek began to get frustrated. "i know because i  _feel_ it, hwitaek. i've been thinking about this for a long time. you think i just had a quick thought and acted on it immediately?" hyojong scoffed and finally broke the eye contact to roll his eyes. "hyojong, that's a serious thing to say." "i know." "no, i don't think you realize exactly how serious it is. we could go to seoul and everything would start out great, and then there could be some things you figure out that make you regret saying this. it's a  _really_ serious thing to say, hyojong. you can't just end up taking it back because we're going to be stuck with each other, and i don't want to be stuck with someone who doesn't want to be there with me anymore."

"what?" hyojong was furrowing his eyebrows now. "hwitaek, i know it's serious. i'm one hundred percent serious about this. why would i want to take it back? i just want to start a life with you in seoul." he held out his hand for the other, his face softening. "well, i can't." hwitaek pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair, looking more stressed by the second. "why not?" "i have a life here. i have a good job, all my friends and family are here and-" "look. if you don't love me, tell me right now because i know you have a life here, i know things would be difficult but-" "it's not about whether i love you or not, hyojong. i don't think you understand!" "of course i understand! i'm not an idiot. you just don't want to go because you're scared! in this small town you're not challenged, you're safe and you're scared shitless to go to a new town where it won't be the same, hwitaek."

"what the fuck am i scared of, hyojong?" both of them had started to raise their voices. hwitaek stood up and walked towards the edge of the bed, shaking his head. "and don't tell me about my life. you think it's going to be so easy to just pack up our shit and leave! maybe you're just so used to having all this money to spend and throw away just because i have a high place in my job. well, it won't fucking be like that in seoul! i can't just get back up with a successful job and earn this much money! we'll be spending all this on a place to live, anyway. you don't understand!"

hyojong's eyes immediately turned to a glare, fully offended by the words. "how dare you say that? i don't use you for your money! i don't fucking care about money, we could live in the shittiest apartment with low paying jobs, having to work ourselves up to the top, if it meant i could have a nice, upbeat life with the person i love! stop blaming me and putting all this shit on me! you're the one that's scared." hyojong scoffed and stood up, walking in front of hwitaek and crossing his arms, the tension in the air rising.

"okay, i'll ask you again, what the  _fuck_ am i afraid of?" "that i'll fall out of love!" "that's bullshit." "at least i'm being honest with you!" "as if i'm not?" "what about your family?" "okay, fine." hwitaek shook his head and grabbed his shirt, turning to the door. "no no no, you're not going. you're not leaving!" "what do you want to know? that i was adopted?" "ye-" "that i was fucking put into a family that hated me? that my so called dad beat the shit out of me and cut me? smashed beer bottles on my body?" "i didn't know that." "you didn't  _want_ to know that. don't fucking tell me you want to hear that shit!" hwitaek was full on yelling at this point, hyojong's voice only raised to match the other's. tears were welling in his eyes, anxiety flowing through his body. his back was against the door his body tensing up. he felt small. "i want to know! i want to help you!" "help me? do i look like i have a fucking tattoo going across my forehead saying help me? that i go screaming through the streets for help?" "no, i didn't say that! i want to help you and be with you because i love you!"

tears fell from hyojong's eyes as he raised his hands to try and cup hwitaek's cheeks in his hands. the other grabbed hyojong's hands and shoved them down, making him flinch. "don't bullshit me! stop fucking lying!" hwitaek's face was got more red the louder he got, pushing hyojong against the door before slamming his fist down on the wall next to his boyfriend, seeing the tears flowing down his cheeks. hyojong continued to try and reach out for hwitaek's face, trying to calm him or help him. "please i love-" "stop! fucking! bullshitting! me!" hwitaek threw hyojongs hands back down again, hitting the wall between every word, tears welling up in his own eyes.

hyojong got the strength to push hwitaek back a bit, trying again and again to touch his shoulders or his face, but kept getting his hands pushed back. "i love you! i love you, and i want you to be honest and hear you say you don't fucking love me, to stop being afraid. if you say that, i'll leave. i'll leave you alone, get out of your life, stop calling, stop texting, stop having anything to do with you!"

"i... don't... love you." hwitaek pushed the words from his throat, shoving past hyojong and throwing on his shirt before grabbing his shoes and walking out the door, slamming it behind him and leaving hyojong with tears spilling from his eyes beyond his control.

hyojong crouched down, his hands going to the side of his head as he sobbed loudly, ugly noises coming from his mouth as his body shook and his head and stomach began to hurt. he fell to the ground, curled up and feeling pathetic as he reached his hands towards the side of the bed hwitaek used to sleep on, grabbing the blanket he always used and clutching it to his body, letting the warm and salty tears soak the fabric.


End file.
